Show Me What I'm Looking For
by tjgirl222
Summary: OTH/Greek Crossover. All the One Tree Hill characters at Cyprus Rhodes University. Crossover relationships and lots of greek life. Read and Review.
1. On The Inside

Hey guys!

Alright, so I plan on updating my other stories this week. I'll have the summer to work on all the stories, so to make up for my lack of updating, there will be a lot of updating. I decided however to start another story. Its going to be a triple crossover based on my two favorite shows One Tree Hill and Greek. It's also pretty AU as well. So this chapter will describe everything you need to know as far as relationships and stuff. I hope you guys like it, so read and review. Also, Im really big on suggestions so if there is anything you wanna see, let me know. Thanks guys! Oh, and its mostly going to be Greek centric with the characters from OTH Almost everyone is going to be greek, but the characters dont necessarly know each other from OTH.

Setting: Cyrus Rhodes University.

Characters:

Greek:

**Cappie**/21/Senior/Undecided: President of Kappa Tau Gamma. He's cute and he's been dating Haley James who is freshman that pledged ZBZ. Hes a goof and he loves to party. Cappie is close friends with his ex Casey, and hes trying to be friends with Evan, whom he once hated. Cappie's best friends are Beaver, a house mate and his little Rusty Cartwright (President,Active** KTΓ**)

**Evan Chambers**/21/Senior/Business: President of Omega Chi Delta. Evan is good looking and from a prominent family. Evan is pretty much a tortured soul type person. He a frequent at the ZBZ house, as hes dated both Casey Cartwright and Rebecca Logan. Hes the big of Calvin Owens.(President, Active **ΩΧΔ**)

**Ashleigh Howard**/21/Senior/Business: President of Zeta Beta Zeta. Ashleigh is upbeat and preppy. She has a good attitude and shes great when it comes to giving advice. She loves her sorority and her best friend Casey. Shes very boy crazy, so it doesnt help that shes single currently, but she has a crush on a Junior named Skillz Taylor.(President,Active, **ZBZ**)

**Casey Cartwright**/21/Senior/Political Science: Social Chair and former temporary president of Zeta Beta Zeta. Casey is dating Lucas Scott, who is a Omega Chi. Casey is deciding if she should go to law school or not, and shes trying to decide where she wants to apply. Shes also trying to fit in how Cappie and Evan fit into her lives since they are both her ex's.(Social Chair,Active, **ZBZ**)

**Rusty Cartwrigh**t/19/Sophomore/Engineering: Rusty is the younger brother of Casey Cartwright. His big is Cappie. He is kind of nerdy, but in an adorable kind of way. Rusty has a thing for Peyton Sawyer, but knows shes probably out of his league.(Pledge Educator, Active, **KTΓ**)

**Rebecca Logan**/19/Sophomore/Undecided: Rebecca is a active in Zeta Betta Zeta. She's not in a relationship per say, but shes hooking up as FWB's with Nathan Scott. She has a love/hate relationship with her big Casey. She puts on a tough front, but inside shes pretty insecure about herself(Active,** ZBZ**)

**Calvin Owens**/19/Sophomore/Undecided: Calvin is a brother in Omega Chi Delta and he is gay. He is best friends with Rusty Cartwright and Lucas Scott(Active, **ΩΧΔ**)

**Katherine**/21/Senior/Pre-law: Katherine is the president of Gamma Psi Alpha. She is the rival of Casey and Ashleigh.(President,Active,**ΓΨA**)

**Beaver**/23/Junior/Seniorish/Undecided: Beavers never gonna graduate.(Active, **KTΓ**)

One Tree Hill

**Lucas Scott**/20/Junior/English: Lucas is a brother of Omega Chi Delta and he is the boyfriend of Casey Cartwright. They have been together for six months and couldnt be happier. He wants to become a writer. (Active, **ΩΧΔ**)

**Nathan Scott**/18/Freshman/Sports Medicine: Nathan is Lucas' younger brother and he decided to pledge Kappa Tau. He is the little of Rusty Cartwright and hes been hooking up secretly with Rebeeca Logan for months.(Active, **KTΓ**)

**Haley James**/18/Sophomore/Elementary Education: Haley has been Cappie's girlfriend for over a year and shes a sister in ZBZ. Her big is Ashleigh Howard and shes really smart(**ZBZ**)

**Peyton Sawyer**/20/Junior/Music production: Peyton is a sister in Gamma Psi Alpha and shes also friends with Rusty.(Active,**ΓΨA**)

**Brooke Davis**/18/Freshman/Fashion Design: Brooke decided she wanted to pledge a sorority but shes not sure which one yet. She has class with Evan Chambers and she thinks hes really hot.(Non-Greek as of now)

**"Skillz" Taylor**/21/Senior/Sports Medicine: Skillz is non greek and hes friends with Ashleigh.

**Houses.**

**Zeta Beta Zeta** _ZBZ (The top sorority based on academics, athletics, and philanthropy.)_

Ashleigh Howard,Casey Cartwright, Rebecca Logan, Haley James.

**Omega Chi Delta ** ΩΧΔ _(The top fraternity based on the academics, athletics, and networking.)_

Evan Chambers, Calvin Owens, Lucas Scott

**Kappa Tau Gamma ** KTΓ _(The black sheep of the CRU Greeks based heavily on socializing.)_

Cappie, Beaver, Rusty Cartwright, Nathan Scott.

**Gamma Psi Alpha ** ΓΨA _(The Rival house of ZBZ. ZBZ accidently burnt their house down.)_

**Non-Greeks:**

Brooke Davis, Skillz Taylor.**  
**

**_Relationships:_**

Cappie and Haley- 1 and a half years.

Casey and Lucas- 6 months

Ashleigh and Skillz- pending

Rebecca and Nathan- Friends with benifits- 4 months.

Rusty and Peyton- ?

Evan and Brooke- ?

Chapter One:

It was dead week and the week before Christmas break. For most on campus this meant studying, for Cappie, it meant plan a party. Cappie was in his room sitting on his bed making a list of possible party themes. The KT's were infamous for their parties, so this party had to be just as great as the rest. As Cappie was jotting down ideas he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The president of Kappa Tau shifted so he could retrieve his cell phone. He smiled when he read the caller ID.

"Hey Hales." Cappie said as he slid the phone open and placed it on his ear. Haley was his girlfriend of a year and a half and he couldnt be more happy with her. He met her through his ex Casey at a greek social. At first Cappie wasnt sure if he should get with another ZBZ, but there was something about Haley. At first, Haley was appalled by the KT lifestyle, but she quickly adapted and fell in love with Cappie.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few." Cappie said as he hung up the phone. His girlfriend had asked him to meet her in the quad outside of the student center. She had class in an hour, so she didnt have time to go all the way to the KT house, and she needed to talk to her boyfriend about something. Cappie slid on his shoes and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Cap, beer?" Cappie's housemate Beaver asked as Cappie passed him on the steps.

"Sure." Cappie said as he opened it and chugged it quickly. "Gotta go meet Haley. Keep planning the DW party." Cappie told Beaver. Beaver opened the door and saw his little with his grand little Nate, who still needed a nickname.

"Hey Cap..." Rusty started.  
"Cant talk spitter, grand spitter. Gotta meet the girlfriend." Cappie said as he left the house and headed toward campus. Cappie and Haley had been pretty solid, and theyve only ever gotten in one big fight, which occurred last semester. Cappie was crazy in love with Haley James and knew she was the girl for him.

Meanwhile Rusty shrugged and looked over at his little. "Wanna go help me build monocular stuff for my engineering homework?" Rusty asked his little. Nathan just laughed.  
"I think I'll pass man. Catch you later." Nathan said as he walked up the stairs into the room he shared with his big. He was taken a back when he saw Rebecca Logan sitting on his bed.  
"Becca, what are you doing here? I thought you werent coming over until later." Nate asked as he sat his bookbag down.

"Well, I got out of class early." Rebecca told him as he sat on the bed. She moved up behind him and kissed him on the neck and unbuttoned his button up from behind him. He smiled and got up and shut the door.

"Casey! I honestly dont understand how you could be pissed at me, I didnt do anything." Lucas yelled to his girlfriend who was only 3 feet away from him.

"I told you I thought I was pregnant, and you walked out of the room!" Casey said to her boyfriend of 6 months. She told him earlier that she thought she could be pregnant and that she bought a test but instead of being there for her he said he had to go and left.

"I was freaked out Case! You dont go from how was class? to Oh, Im might be pregnant." Lucas told her. She sat down on the bed and began digging in her bag.

"Well, sorry that it freaked you out. I mean its not like you could potentially have something growing inside you when you're about to start law school or anything." Casey said she pulled out the box she was looking for. She shoved it at him.

"I took the test, and I havent looked at it. Call me when you wanna really talk about it." Casey said as she grabbed her purse and left her boyfriends room. She walked passed Evan who heard the whole conversation.

"Case.." He started.

"Evan.. dont." She said as she walked down the stairs and out of the house. Evan walked into Lucas' room. Luke pulled the test out of the box and read the words on the test before sighing and laying down on the bed. Evan stood by the door.

"I dont wanna talk Evan." Lucas said as he pulled his pillow over his head.  
"Alright, but you know I'm here for ya man." Evan said as he left. He couldnt stop but thinking about how Casey could be pregnant, and how it should be his kid, not Lucas'.

"Hey baby." Cappie said as he kisses Haley softly before sitting down next to her.

"Hi" She said with a smile as she put her smoothie cup down. "Okay, so we've been together for a while, and my parents wanna meet you. They want you to come home for break with me." Haley told her boyfriend.

"Oh. wow. Meet the parents.." Cappie said. He wasnt sure if he liked this idea. He didnt think her parents would like him.  
"I mean, Im not exactly the greatest guy. What if your parents dont like me?" Cappie asked her.

"Oh they'll love you." She said as she kissed him.  
"Alright, if you say so." He said with a smile.

"Casey. I love you and Im sorry." Lucas said as he sat down on the ZBZ porch next to his girlfriend. "You arent pregnant btw." He said.  
"Thats not the point." Casey said. "But im sorry for yelling at you too. I love you." She said."I just dont know if we're gonna be okay." Casey said as she stood up and walked in the house.

**Alright, theres the first chapter. What do you think. Shoud I continue? **


	2. I Did It For You

Thanks PuckLuvsRachel for my only review so far :] Glad you like the story. I need more reviews so, so I need 5 more before the next update. Thanks guys! Heres chapter two! hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

It had been three days since Casey and Lucas had talked. Lucas couldnt see that he upset Casey, and thats why she was shutting him out. Sure she was thankful she wasnt pregnant, but she didnt know if she could count on Lucas anymore. This is the first major issue theyve had as a couple, and Casey didnt know if Lucas could handle anymore. It was eating at her inside because she loved him at the same time. Casey had been avoiding her boyfriend but she knew thatthey would probably cross paths at the KT party that evening.

"Hey Case" Ashleigh said as she walked into the room she shared with her best friend. Ashleigh was the president of ZBZ and a senior marketing major.

"Hey Ash." Casey said as she got off of her bed and walked over to the closet the pair shared. She rummaged around until she was satisified with a strapless juicy couture dress.

"So, you going to the KT house tonight?" Casey asked her roommate. Ashleigh just nodded as she walked to the closet.  
"Oh yes. A party is just what i need before I dive into studying for exams. Are you you sure you're gonna be okay going? I mean Im sure Luke will be there and I know you do are like not on the best terms..." Ashleigh started.

"Yeah, I mean we arent, but I think tonight could be the best time to fix things. I dont wanna be in limbo with Luke. I love him and I think we'll be fine once we talk." Casey said with a small smile. She honestly believe that.

"Good. Im glad." Ashleigh said. "So, theres this guy in my Lit class, and hes so cute, and get this. Hes black." Ashleigh told Casey. "And, I invited him to the party." Ash told her.

"Wow Ash. You know this is the first guy you've been into who is.. you know." Casey said.  
"I know ts kind of odd, and you can say black." Ashleigh laughed.

"You know what they say? Once you go black, you never go back." Casey said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up."Ashleigh said as she pulled a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap tanktop out of the closet just as Haley James walked into the room.

'Hey little, whats up?" Casey said as she pulled her shirt off and slipped the dress on. She pulled her jeans off and grabbed a pair of heals from the closet.

"Hey Case, Ash." Haley said. Ash responded with a smile and a wave."Do either one of you have a casual dress I can wear tonight? I was going to wear my little black dress, but I left it in Cappie's room and one of the pledges watched it and its like grey now." Haley laughed.

The other girls laughed. "Sure. Help yourself to the closet." Ashleigh told her. Rebecca came into the room as well.  
"Haley, Casey can I talk to you?" Rebecca asked her sisters. Haley nodded and walked in the closet. She came out a few seconds later with a denim mini shirt and a pink hollister top.

"Sure Becks, what is it?" Casey asked. Casey walked over to the mirror and began applying her makeup.

"Okay, so Im only asking you two because its about Nathan, and said you're both dating his brothers, I thought you could help." Rebecca asked refering to how Casey was dating Nathans biological brother and Haley was dating his frat brother.

"Wait, Nathan Scott?" Haley asked. "What about him?" She was suprised Rebecca even knew who he was. Rebecca didnt really associate with the KT's, she actually said she saw them as the black sheep fraternity.

"Wait a minute." Casey said. "Are you the random girl hes hooking up with?" Casey asked. Nathan had told Lucas about it, and Lucas mentioned it to her.

"Maybe.."Rebecca started. "Okay yes., but now I kind of really like him.. like a lot, but i think he just wants to hook up." Rebecca said.  
"Girl, you need to talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel." Haley told her.

"Hales is right." Ashleigh said as she plugged up her curling iron. "Guys are clueless, so you need to talk to him." She said.

"I will then tonight at the party." Rebecca said. "You all wanna go together?" Rebeccas asked them.

"Yeah sure." Ashleigh said.  
"Yup." Casey told them and then looked at Haley. "Of course." She said as all of the girls continued getting ready.

Meanwhile at the Omega Chi house Evan, Lucas and Calvin were all getting ready for the party as well.

"Dude, I thought you hated the KT's?" Lucas asked his big brother and president. Evan just shrugged.

"Yeah I do, but that doesnt mean that I am going to turn down girls and free beer." Evan said with a laugh. "So have you and Casey worked it out?" Calvin asked Lucas. Lucas just shook his head. "Nah, shes freezing me out, but I dont blame her. I was kind of an ass about the pregnant thing. I freaked out and like walked out. It was a jackass move." Luke said. "I wanna work it out tonight though, so thats the plan.

"Good to hear man." Evan said. "Alright, well we better head to the house. Its already 10." Evan said and the three of them left the room and the house.

The party was in full swing and tons of people showed up. All of the KT parties were greek and nongreek so they were always packed. The ZBZ girls walked in together and took in their surroundings. Haley was the first to speak up.

"Alright girlies, Im gonna go find my guy, but i'll see you later." Haley said with a smile. She always smiled when she talked about Cappie. She grabbed a beer from Beaver as he passed her and she headed up the stairs. She walked into Cappies room and when she saw the window was open she knew exactly where he was. He was on the roof. She climbed through the window and sat down next to Cappie.

"It's about time you got here." He said as he kissed her on the lips softly. "Yumm Peach." He said refering to her lipgloss. He kissed her again causing her to laugh slightly. She opened her beer and took a log swig.

"Babe, theres jungle juice inside if you want some. I know you hate beer." He said with a laugh. She made a face as it went down. If she chugged it she could get it down but she extended her hand out and handed him a beer. "I wanna get wasted tonight. Finals are gonna kill me, so I need this. Will you take care of me?" She said. He took her beer. "Of course" He said. Cappie took a drink. His tolerance was a lot higher than her so it would take almost triple what it took her for him to get drunk, so he would still be coherent enough to take care of her if he drank a little.

"Thanks baby." She said as she kissed him quickly. "I'll be back." She said as she went through the window to get some jungle juice. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Casey and Lucas. They looked like they were talking, so she was glad about that. She loved Casey like a real sister and she wanted her to be happy. Haley picked up two red cups and filled them with jungle juice. She downed one quickly and then the other one. She filled them up again and proceeded to take them back up the stairs with her. She walked passed Beaver.

"Beaver, the jungle juice is amazing." Haley said. "In a bit can you bring some up to the roof?" She asked.  
"Sure thing Hales. Are you and Cappie doing the dirty up there? That would be hot." He said. Haley just rolled her eyes and laugh. She walked back into his room and through the window again. Cappie had finished his beer so he tossed the can out into the backyard. Haley sat down next to him and drank her jungle juice alternating between cups. Cappie just laughed and put his arm around her.

"You know I love it when you get drunk because you're a hot mess." He said. "You're an emotional drunk. You tell me every five minutes that you love me, and you get kind of horny. Its awesome." Cappie said with a laugh.

Haley laughed and hit her boyfriend playfully. "Im glad you take advantage of me." She said as she rolled her eyes for the second time of the night. She drank again then turned to him. "But, its true. I love you a lot." She said. She was already starting to feel the alcohol. Before college Haley didnt drink much, but she was dating the president of the wildest frat on campus, so it kind of came with the job, but Haley liked to drink every once and a while.

"I love you more." Cappie said. He reassured this with a kiss on the forehead. She giggled. Cappie laughed as he could tell the alcohol was already starting to get to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Cappie asked his girlfriend. She nodded.  
"Do you see a future with me?" He asked her. He was curious as to what she thought about this situation. He knew she was slightly intoxicated but he knew she would be honest.

"I wanna be your wife and have your babies someday." She said with a smile as she took another drink. She threw her cup in the yard then finished the other one. She smiled and moved so she was sitting in Cappies lap.

"Beaver said we should have sex on the roof." Haley said as she pushed him down. She kissed him passionately and pulled away giggling. Cappie laughed and wondered how this was going to work without them falling off or being seen from the party guests in the yard but then he didnt care. He just kissed his girlfriend back and smiled into the kiss. He was content. He was content with everything right now. Everything seemed right, and right now he was going to have sex with his girlfriend Haley James on the roof.

Downstairs the party was in full swing. Evan sat down on the steps and he looked up and saw a beautiful girl in front of him. She sat down and turned to him.

"You're rich, I'm rich, you're hot, I'm hot. Lets makeout." She said with a signature smirk.

He laughed. " I dont even know your name."  
"Brooke Davis." She said. "You're greek right?" She asked. "Let me guess, Omega Chi?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked her.

"Well, you're dressed to nice to be a KT, plus you look uncomfortable in this house, you're not a Lamda Sig cause you dont look like a jock jackass, and you dont seem nerdy like a Psi Pi. Plus, your friends told me." She laughed as she pointed to Lucas, Calvin and Casey.

"Lets go get a drink." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. As he walked by he mouth thank you to Luke, Cal and Casey.

"So did you know that the girl hooking up with Nate is Rebecca?" Casey said. "And she likes him a lot. Shes going to tell him tonight she wants to be in a relationship." Casey told him.

"Oh wow." Lucas said. "I dont think Nate wants anything serious though.." Lucas said.

"Well, here goes." Calvin said. Lucas and Casey turned around and saw Rebecca and Nathan talking. Casey hoped this went well for her sister.

"So girl, this party is off the hook." Skillz said as he walked outside on the porch with Ashleigh. "Are the ZBZ parties like this as well?" He asked.

"Haha, nope. Our parties are required to be dry. The Sororities are set to a little higher standards." Ashleigh told him. "So, Im glad you like it though." She said with a smile.

"The party isnt the only thing Im liking right now." He said with a smile which she returned.

"Hey." Peyton Sawyer said a she sat down next to Rusty. Rusty looked over and saw that a pretty girl was talking to him. He was sitting in the KT living room drinking his beer slowly. "I'm Peyton, this party is boring me, wanna get out of here and hangout?" She asked him.

"Sure." He replied as he stood up and the two left the house.

About an hour later Haley came down the stairs followed by Cappie. She was stumbling and he was behind her in case she fell.

"CASSSSEEEEEY" Haley shrieked when she saw her sister. Casey laughed and looked at Cappie.  
"How drunk is she?" Casey asked.

"Pretty drunk for Haley." Cappie said.  
"I'm not that drunk." She said as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"Umm, Haley.. your shirt is on backwards." Casey said as she grabbed Lucas hand. He smiled

"Guess why? Cause Cappie and I had sex on the roof and it was amazing. Cappie has the biggest.." Haley started before Cappie covered her was talking about it like she hadnt had sex with him before, when they had many many times before and everyone could tell because of how in love they were.

"Okay, lets go mingle with the other guests." Cappie said then lowered his hand. He put it around her tiny frame and walked into the living room with her. Casey and Lucas just laughed and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Case, are we okay?" He asked her. They talked, but he just wanted to make sure.

"We will be." She smiled and kissed him. "Lets drink. Just please dont let me get as drunk as Hales." Casey laughed.

"Come on, wouldnt it be fun to have sex on the roof though?" Lucas said causing his girlfriend to just laugh and grab a drink.

"I thought we were just messing around. I mean I like you, but Im not sure if iI want anything more, at least not now." Nathan said. Rebecca just looked at him and walked away. She really didnt want to be humiliated, but she didnt give Nathan time to tell her that he could possibly be ready for something later just sighed and grabbed another drink.

"So, are you in a sorority?" Evan asked the beautiful girl who he had been with all night. He hadnt taken her up on her offer of making out just yet, but he knew that he probably would by the end of the night.

"No, but I was thinking about pledging ZBZ next semester. I like all the girls, and i heard you like ZBZ girls." She said with another smirk. Brooke finished her drink and kissed him. She pulled back and then he kissed her back intensifying the kiss.

Cappie had successfully carried Haley up to his room. After puking twice he was finally able to get her to lay down on his bed. "I love you." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. She passed out with in seconds. He laid her on her side, covered her up and turned the lights off before heading downstairs back to the party.

**Coming up: **

**Nathan and Rebecca talk about Rebecca's confession.**

**Calvin meets a guy**

**Someone from Haley's past comes to visit her which threatens Cappie**

**More of Skills/Ash, Peyton/Rusty and Brooke/Evan**

**Read and Review. **  
**Im going to start the next chapter now, but i want more reviews before i post. **


	3. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Heres chapter 3. I hope you like it. Its mostly Cappie/ Haley centric. Next chapter will be everyone.

It had been a week since the party which overall Cappie was impressed with. His girlfriend had gotten totally wasted, as she planned and had sex with him on the roof, something Cappie could say he hadnt done before, then he was able to take care of her the rest of the night, which he hadnt minded at all. For all the times that she took care of him drunk, he owed her. Lucas and Casey also worked things out at the party last night. Evan meet the girl of his dreams, and theyve hungout since the party. Ashleigh and Skillz had been talking as well.

It was friday afternoon and campus was getting ready to close for Christmas. Haley and Cappie were at the airport waiting for their flight to Haley's hometown of Savannah. Cappie's parents were on a safari in Africa, so he didnt have anywhere else to go. He was actually excited to meet her parents.

"So, what are your parents like, I mean you know April and Tobias, and I told you what to expect, and they love you, so tell me about them. Wait, what are their names?" Cappie asked his girlfriend.

"James and Lydia." Haley told her boyfriend. She laughed. Cappie was nervous, and she could tell. She smiled. "Babe, you'll do fine, and they'll love you. I promise." She told him. "Plus, Quinn, Taylor and Vivian wont be home for break, so its just us and the parentals." Haley told him.

"Wait, your dad's name is James James?" Cappie said. "Thats like the coolest thing ever." Cappie said causing Haley to laugh. "Come on. I think the plane is boarding." Haley told him as they got up and got on the plane.

Eight hours later and the pair were in Haley's hometown of Savannah Georgia. The couple left the plane and Haley excitedly went to hug her parents when she saw them.

"Haley Bob." Lydia said as she hugged her daughter. She released the hug and looked at Cappie. "And you must be Cappie. We've heard lots about you." Lydia said as she hugged her daughters boyfriend. "I'm Lydia, and this is my husband Jimmy." Lydia said.

"Nice to meet you son." Jimmy said as he shook Cappies hand. "Come on lets go get your bags, then we'll stop and get something to eat." Jimmy said as he put his arm around his daughter. Cappie smiled, her parents seemed cool, and the hoped the rest of the week went well. Cappie and Haley were only spending one week with the James' and after Christmas they were heading back to CRU early. Cappie had to help plan the KT New Years Party.

Later that evening Cappie and Haley were back at the house with Jimmy and Lydia. Cappie and Haley had brought home some of their dirty clothes, so Haley was doing some laundry. Lydia walked in the room and sat on the bed.

"Hey mom. Where is Cappie?" Haley asked her mom. "Hes downstairs helping your father start a fire." Lydia said. She began helping Haley.

"You know, your father and I are impressed Haley." Lydia said. "Cappie seems like a great guy." She said. Haley smiled she was so happy that her parents liked her boyfriend, not that she had any doubt that they wouldnt like him.

"I love him so much mom." Haley told her mother and it was true. She couldnt imagine life without Cappie and she couldnt remember life before him.

"Well, your father and I are glad you found someone who treats you well. We liked Jake, but we can see Cappie is a better fit for you." Lydia said. Haley cringed at the thought of Jake. Jake Jagalski was her exboyfriend, and her first. Haley dated Jake for 2 years and then he just broke up with her one day. It took a long time for Haley to get over it, and she did, when she fell in love with Cappie. She hadnt talked to Jake in a long time.

"Well, Cappie is better. Hes the best." Haley told her mother. The two continued talking for a while. Later when it was time for bed Cappie came up to Haley's room. Lydia and Jimmy didnt mind if Haley and Cappie stayed in the same room.

"Hey." Cappie said as he walked in the room. He saw their were clothes all over the room folded and sorted.  
"Look at that, my baby's domestic." Cappie smirked. Haley playfully rolled her eyes and placed the clothes on her dresser. She folded her blanket back and climbed in bed and Cappie did the same.

"So, my parents like love you." Haley told him.

"Im glad. I like them too." Cappie said. "Although, Im kind of disappointed I couldnt meet hurricane Taylor." Cappie laughed refering to Haley's older sister Taylor. She was crazy from what Haley had said.

"Im glad you cant. Shes horrible." Haley laughed. "So, tomorrow I wanna give you a tour of town." She said. He agreed and the pair went to sleep.

The next morning Haley was giving Cappie a tour of Savannah. They were right by the Savannah school of design when she heard her name.  
"Haley James?" She turned around and saw that it was her ex Jake. Her heart dropped. She didnt want this.

"Hey Jake." Haley said with a forced smile. Cappie's head shot up. This was Jake.

"The Jake?" Cappie nodded.

"Jake Jagalski. Haley's exboyfriend." Jake said as he extended his hand out.  
"Cappie. Haley's current boyfriend." Haley said.  
"Fiance." Haley said. Cappie turned his head back to Haley.

"We're getting married." She told him. She had no idea why she just said that. Jake looked at him.

"Congradulations Hales." Jake said. This kind of upset him, but he wasnt going to show it. Haley used to be his girl. He was happy when he was with Haley.

"Well, we better go."Haley said. "Nice seeing you." Haley said. She grabbed Cappie by the hand and when Jake was out of site Cappie looked at her.  
"Haley, what was that?" He asked her. Not that he didnt mind her calling him her fiance, he was confused.

"I dont know. I think I just wanted him to know that we were serious about each other. Sorry." Haley said.

"Nah, its cool. He looks like a tool by the way. He reminds me of Evan Chambers, just with better hair.. and a guitar." Cappie laughed. Haley laughed as well.

"Lets go."

After Christmas things Cappie and Haley had made it back to the KT house. They had a fun week and now Cappie had to start planning the party. Haley and Cappie brought their things into the house.

"So, Cap how is this gonna work?" She asked."I cant live in the KT house, and you definetely cant live at the ZBZ house." Haley said.

"We'll get an apartment." Cappie told him.

"Why do you need an apartment?" Rusty asked. Cappie and Haley turned around. They didnt know Rusty was back.

"Well.." Cappie started.  
"We got married over break. Cappie's christmas present was an engagement ring, and I suggested we get married then..." Haley said.

"I cant believe you chose a girl over your brothers. You cant move out of the KT house." Rusty said as he walked out. Cappie sighed.

"I have to go talk to him." Cappie said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. Haley nodded and wondered how her sisters would take it.

**Hope you like. **  
**Reviews please.**

**Coming up: **

**Haley tells her friends her news. **

**Cappie talks to his brothers about it. **

**Haley and Cappie adjust to living together. **

**Rebecca tries to get a relationship out of Nathan. **

**Jake visits CRU. **

**and more...**


End file.
